


Фанаты встречаются и среди вулканцев

by Lindesimpino



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Genius!Kirk, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindesimpino/pseuds/Lindesimpino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк является гениальным астрофизиком, но хранит это в секрете и публикуется под псевдонимом. Спок пишет ему "фан-почту". И завертелось...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фанаты встречаются и среди вулканцев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vulcans are Fangirls Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78007) by [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant). 



> Огромное спасибо моей чудной гамме Вагунчику, моим прекрасным бетам Белке и Quantum Cat

В период проведения научно-исследовательских семинаров сотрудники Научного Отдела Академии Звездного флота угощают адмирала Кристофера Пайка ланчами за свой счет. Кадеты, аспиранты и кандидаты наук прибывают отовсюду на знаменитый Симпозиум в Сан-Франциско, открытый для всех исследователей, которые ищут там спонсоров или гордо демонстрируют свои проекты. К тому же, это хорошая возможность подыскать многообещающих ученых, жаждущих присоединиться к команде С’чн Т’гай Спока, офицера по науке USS Энтерпрайз. Многие были бы рады выступить младшим соавтором одной из его многочисленных публикаций или хотя бы получить рекомендацию, без надежды на шанс служить вместе с ним на флагмане Флота. Хотя он вулканец и от него многого ждут, он все равно посвящает немало времени независимым исследованиям. 

Помимо знакомства Пайка с коммандером Споком, свою роль играет и то, что всем известно о дружбе адмирала с неуловимым доктором Джонатаном Торпом Киркпатриком. И как бы ни пытались подкупить адмирала бесплатными ланчами, взятками или порой непристойными предложениями, Пайк клянется, что этот секрет он унесет с собой в могилу. И он никогда не предаст доверия Киркпатрика. Именно адмирал передает работы скрытного ученого в журналы для публикации. И занимается верификацией всех результатов, а еще кучей правовых деталей, с которыми у доктора нет возможности разбираться, пока он в космосе.

Пайка безмерно забавляет то, что именно Спок подошел к нему с вопросом о знакомстве с доктором Киркпатриком, желая узнать, не мог бы он получить адрес для переписки с ученым по поводу его исследований. Пока что доктором Киркпатриком опубликованы работы по астрофизике и сравнительной ксенобиологии, но ходят слухи, что есть еще исследования. Новаторские идеи этого человека выходят за пределы общепринятых сфер изучения и вызывают фурор в научном сообществе, изменяя сложившиеся представления об эволюции гуманоидных рас Альфа-квадранта. 

Так что его не удивляет, что капитан Джеймс Кирк, находящийся во время увольнительной в Штабе Звездного флота, входит в его офис с большой стопкой бумаг: результатами очередного исследования.

— Что на этот раз, Кирк? — добродушно спрашивает Пайк.

— Темпоральная физика, — ухмыляется в ответ тот. — Почитать вам перед сном, адмирал. 

Пайк смотрит на увесистую кипу, которую Джим сваливает ему на стол, из-за чего прочие бумаги разлетаются.

— Похоже, интересное чтиво.

— Усыпит на раз, — говорит Джим, и этого Кирка Пайк знает: чрезмерно самокритичного. Джим сардонически ухмыляется. — После того случая с Неро, я уверен, многим интересно, как всё произошло. Особенно учитывая, что черные дыры… растягивают как спагетти гравитационным градиентом до тех пор, пока… ну, знаешь… пуф! и ничего нет. Это не временные порталы. Мне кажется, что с красной материей иная ситуация. Здесь мы имеем дело с гравитационным сдвигом и созданием червоточин между двумя разными параллельными вселенными.

— Как я сказал, хорошее чтиво. Ты ведь понимаешь, что большая часть этого попадет под гриф “Секретно”?

— Да, знаю, но так у них будут хоть какие-то ответы. Они смогут предотвратить подобное в будущем. Если звезда около Ромулуса действительно станет сверхновой, как сказал Неро, то должен быть способ справиться с этим. А красная материя – это совершенно не тот путь. 

— Почему это?

— Все сводится к червоточине. Ромулус остается в темноте, теряет свою атмосферу, и в результате они все равно умирают. Бессмысленно, да?

— Верно, — кивает Пайк. 

Ситуация на Ромулусе обостряется. Ромуланцы подали множество запросов, их интересует, что именно происходит с этой звездой. Есть только один человек, который может проанализировать эту ситуацию, и он стоит прямо перед ним. Капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк под псевдонимом Джонатан Торп Киркпатрик. 

— Знаешь, — непринужденно продолжает Пайк, — возможно, ты захочешь изменить свое решение. У тебя есть как минимум один поклонник на Энтерпрайз. Спок прослышал о нашем знакомстве. Фактически, он оставил для тебя… эм… фан-почту.

— Фан-почту? — Джим моргает, и по его лицу расплывается улыбка. Он потирает руки в предвкушении. — Ну давай посмотрим.

***

На следующей неделе Кирк уплетает ланч в офицерской столовой (сэндвич с сыром и томатный суп; Джим нашел такой репликатор, который лучше прочих воспроизводит его любимую еду), когда чуть ли не вприпрыжку заходит Спок. Ну, настолько, насколько это возможно для вулканца. Джим с нежностью думает, что только натренированный взгляд сможет заметить пружинистость в походке его старшего помощника, но она точно есть. В одной руке тот сжимает пачку бумаг и журнал, и у Джима зарождается подозрение, что это новый номер Журнала Межгалактического Института Ядерной Астрофизики. У него розовая обложка. Спок забирает тарелку с супом из репликатора и садится напротив Кирка, аккуратно складывая стопку бумаг рядом и кладя руку поверх них почти собственническим жестом.

— Хэй, Спок, — говорит Джим. Спок кивает с несколько отсутствующим видом, аккуратно глотая ложку супа. — Как дела? — спрашивает Джим. — Похоже, у тебя хорошее настроение. Все в порядке в лаборатории?

Он не получает ответа. Спок уставился в пространство, и Джиму кажется, что он может различить чуть заметную улыбку на лице вулканца. С запозданием Спок понимает, что Джим задал ему вопрос:

— ...ммм? О… да, научный отдел продолжает вполне адекватно выполнять свою работу. В данный момент мы анализируем образцы, собранные на Омикроне Цети V. Я предполагаю, что закончу мой отчет в последующие тридцать шесть целых семь десятых часа, при условии успешного завершения нескольких экспериментов.

— Ну, — говорит Джим, — у нас не будет собрания старших офицеров до четверга, это через сколько, семьдесят два с чем-то часа? Так что знаешь, времени вагон.

— А, да, четверг, — Спок снова оглядывает столовую, все еще сохраняя едва заметное выражение удовлетворения на лице. 

Они продолжают есть молча: Спок созерцая пустоту, а Джим с огромным весельем наблюдая за таким нетипичным поведением вулканца. В конце концов терпение Кирка истощается. 

— Грезишь наяву?

Спок вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд; Джим может разглядеть, как фисташковый румянец начинает заливать его лицо.

— Капитан?

— Ты меня слышал. Выкладывай. Явно что-то происходит, и это явно что-то неплохое, потому что ты выглядишь как влюбленный шестнадцатилетний пацан, — на этих словах румянец усиливается. Спок неожиданно начинает пристально изучать свой суп, лениво помешивая его ложкой. — Ну, давай, Спок, мы же друзья, так? Рассказывай. Мне все равно, с каким милашкой энсином ты вел свои неприлично ботанские разговорчики там у себя, — Джим сам смеется своей шутке. Он осознает, что это совершенно несносная привычка, но все равно продолжает так делать.

Спок приходит в себя настолько, чтобы принять оскорбленный этим предположением вид. Он поднимает бровь, и Кирк почти может услышать его “не удостаиваю эту ремарку ответом, капитан”. Джим ухмыляется. 

— Ну же, Спок! Ты меня просто убиваешь. 

Спок словно взвешивает доступные ему варианты. 

— Хотя я не понимаю, каким образом мой отказ озвучить свои мысли связан с продолжительностью твоей жизни, я полагаю, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы их высказать, — осторожно начинает он. — Причина моей… невнимательности в самом деле позитивна. Ты знаком с работами доктора Джонатана Киркпатрика?

Джим внезапно осознает, что у него пересохло в горле. Он прокашливается и делает глоток воды, надеясь, что сможет пережить этот разговор без эксцессов.

— Эм… нет, не думаю.

Спок продолжает, несомненно ничуть не удивленный неосведомленностью Джима:

— Я осознаю, что ты можешь посчитать данную тему… скучной. Действительно, она довольно сложна для понимания, так что тебе придется поверить мне на слово, что теория, о которой я недавно читал, необычайно важна. 

Теперь очередь Джима выполнить трюк с бровями, что он и делает мастерски. Это будет весело. 

— Неужели? Насколько же она важна, как думаешь?

Спок опирается ладонями на стол и наклоняется вперед. Его губы чуть приоткрыты, и Джим может видеть, как бьется пульс на горле. 

— Полагаю, соответствующая характеристика на стандарте будет “мозговыносящая”.

Джим снова сглатывает и изо всех сил старается сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, потому что Спок только что назвал его (хорошо, его работу, но все же) “мозговыносящим”, и, черт побери, если это не самая волнующая вещь, которую Джим слышал за долгое время.

Он откашливается. 

— О, вау, мозговыносящая. Неужели. Что делает этого Киркпатрика таким особенным?

Спок явно в восторге, что может поговорить об этом хоть с кем-нибудь, хотя едва ли он сам выбрал бы Джима своим собеседником. Тем не менее он продолжает, сопровождая свое объяснение периодическими жестами, чего Джим раньше не видел. Но опять же, раньше он никогда не видел Спока в своей стихии. Эффект обезоруживает. Ему ничего не остается как откинуться на стуле и восхищенно наблюдать за ним.

— Доктор Киркпатрик сформулировал в ядерной астрофизике теорию с чрезвычайно далеко идущими последствиями. Его исследование подводит нас так близко, как только возможно, к пониманию ситуации на Ромулусе. Вдобавок, если Киркпатрик прав, схожие черты между гуманоидами Альфа-квадранта существуют еще со времен Большого Взрыва. Такое родство, вероятно, будет чрезвычайно полезно для текущих дипломатических усилий.

— М, — Джим пытается подавить огромную улыбку, которая вот-вот появится у него на лице. Это трудно, но он справляется. — Звучит весьма круто. Если этот чувак настолько великолепен, почему он не выступает с лекциями направо-налево? И к этому моменту Звездный флот мог бы уже как следует надавить на него и заставить вступить в свои ряды. 

Спок снова наклоняется вперед, оглядываясь, прежде чем продолжить почти заговорщицки. 

— Доктор Киркпатрик очень скрытен. Помимо его опубликованных работ о нем лично почти ничего не известно. Но _что_ широко известно, так это его отказ читать лекции, или произносить речи, или появляться на публике на конференциях и иных научных форумах. Он получил степень доктора соответственно в УКЛА и в Беркли, но его текущее местонахождение неизвестно, — Спок еще больше понижает голос, почти до шепота, и его карие глаза темны и пронзительны. По телу Джима разливается тепло, когда вулканец переводит этот глубокий взор на него.

Ладони Джима потеют, и он протирает их о штаны под столом, оставляя теплые следы вдоль бедер. 

— Тем не менее, — и Джим готов поклясться, что драматическую паузу Спок тут делает нарочно, — я считаю, что он остался на Земле, в Калифорнии. 

— Почему ты думаешь, что он все еще на Земле?

— Потому что, — отвечает Спок триумфальным шепотом, — он написал мне письмо.

***

Джим в раздумье созерцает шахматную доску, опершись подбородком на руку. Он лениво барабанит пальцем по губе, размышляя над следующим ходом. Протягивает руку и делает ход конем в сторону, предвидя угрозу от слона Спока. Обезопасив на время коня, он непринужденно спрашивает:

— Я слышал, ты публикуешь новую статью про… еще раз, что?

Спок приподнимает бровь в легком веселье, как если бы неумение Джима хранить в памяти все разнообразные научно-исследовательские интересы своего старшего помощника не вызывало ни малейшего удивления.

— Анализ структуры ионного шторма IOC-2803 и исследование его влияния на окружающие системы.

— Точно, оно, — Джим жестикулирует, побуждая его продолжить. — И как успехи?

— Все хорошо. Моя статья была отредактирована и в данный момент находится на рецензировании у экспертной группы других исследователей в этой области. 

— Круто. Уверен, они быстро увидят, насколько она блестящая, — говорит Джим, затем морщится. Он несколько перестарался. — То есть ее может просмотреть доктор Патрик? Может, спишется с тобой по этому поводу?

— Доктор Киркпатрик, — поправляет Спок. — И да, он действительно является экспертом в данной области.

— Здорово, — кивает Джим, уставившись на свои ладони.

Они сидят молча, пока Кирк снова не спрашивает:

— Ну… твое письмо. Я поспрашивал вокруг, и, очевидно, переписка с этим парнем – это очень круто. Что он тебе написал?

Спок наклоняется вперед, через доску, его голос понижается на октаву, словно он боится, что Джонатан Киркпатрик каким-то образом всеведущ и отзовет его членство в своем секретном фан-клубе, если услышит их разговор.

— Капитан, с кем вы обсуждали мою переписку с доктором Киркпатриком?

— О, ни с кем – не волнуйся, твой секрет в надежных руках. Я просто поспрашивал людей в лаборатории, что им о нем известно. Он весьма интригующая персона.

Спок окидывает Джима долгим, оценивающим взглядом, словно подвергая его интенсивному внутреннему изучению. Очевидно, уверившись, он чуть приподнимает уголки губ. 

— Ты хотел бы… посмотреть?

Спок склоняется к полу, где лежат его падд и небольшая стопка бумаг. Он вытягивает оттуда конверт, на мгновение благоговейно сжимает и безмолвно передает Кирку. Джим осторожно его открывает. Письмо написано на настоящей бумаге старомодными чернилами.

_Уважаемый коммандер Спок,_  
_Полагаю, у нас есть общий знакомый в лице адмирала Пайка. Он сообщил мне о Ваших письмах. Признаюсь, я был крайне заинтригован его настойчивыми просьбами прочитать, а затем ответить Вам. Теперь я понимаю, почему он был столь непреклонен. Ваши вопросы и наблюдения тонки и поднимают ряд интересных вопросов. Ваши ответы необычайно аналитичны и проницательны. Простое прочтение всех писем, которые я получаю каждую неделю, значительно помешало бы моим исследованиям. По этой причине адмирал Пайк великодушно предложил просматривать мою почту, и я очень благодарен, что он сохранил Ваше письмо для моего ознакомления. Обычно он отправляет их сразу в мусорную корзину._  
_Со своей стороны должен сказать, что я читал часть Ваших многочисленных статей на различные темы. Считаю нужным отметить, Спок, что мастерское владение таким разнообразным материалом – большое достижение. Признаю, мне было любопытно, почему Вы решили опереться на мое исследование, в частности, на только что опубликованную статью. Тем не менее, Ваше дополнение об ионном шторме IOC-2803 в той же системе было весьма продуманно._  
_Должен сказать, получить Ваши пожелания и наблюдения – это честь и привилегия. Я знаю, что Вы должны быть очень заняты, не только как офицер, проходящий действительную военную службу на флагмане Флота, но и как восходящая звезда в научном сообществе. Надеюсь, что Ваше время на USS Энтерпрайз будет плодотворным._  
_С нетерпением жду дальнейших писем от Вас._  
_С наилучшими пожеланиями,_  
_Джонатан Киркпатрик._

— Ты собираешься ответить?

— Я пока не решил, — Спок выглядит искренне неуверенным, даже обеспокоенным, и Джим не может не вспомнить свое сравнение с влюбившимся подростком. 

— Давай, Спок. Он же оставил тебе свой адрес. Он бы этого не сделал, если бы не рассчитывал на ответ. Судя по тому, что сказал мне энсин Джеффрис, люди за такое готовы убить.

Спок поднимает бровь в сомнении, и Джим возвращает ему письмо, следя за тем, чтобы не помять тонкую бумагу еще больше. 

— Это может показаться тебе… инфантильным, Джим, но я не хочу показаться… чрезмерно настойчивым. Я уважаю доктора Киркпатрика… то есть, его работу, очень сильно, и...

О да, думает Джим. Спок точно потерял голову из-за доброго доктора. Он старается игнорировать странное трепыхание в груди, появившееся при осознании этого факта. В конце концов, с точки зрения Спока это не имеет к нему ни малейшего отношения. 

— Ну, не знаю насчет научного протокола, или институциональной политики, или чем ты там обеспокоен, — говорит Джим, и Спок открывает рот для возражения, но Джим поднимает руку, чтобы тот не перебивал. — Но... я думаю, тебе стоит ответить, Спок.

***

Первое письмо Джим старательно написал на бумаге, настоящими чернилами, потому что ему казалось, что так и поступил бы эксцентричный гений. И он продолжает писать именно так, потому что ему нравится. Есть что-то почти художественное в том, чтобы сесть и написать письмо ручкой на тонком листе – искусство, отсутствующее в падде. У общества, обходящегося практически без бумаги, несомненно, есть свои преимущества – число отчетов, генерируемых на Энтерпрайз в течение суток, было бы непосильным, если бы они не были электронными – но Джим считает, что есть своеобразная романтика в том, чтобы зафиксировать свои мысли старым способом. Однако почему важна романтика для его переписки со своим старпомом, который даже не догадывается о том, кто является его корреспондентом, – об этом Джим пытается особо не думать.

Но вот то, как Спок читает письма: украдкой, проглатывая их, аккуратно сжимая уголок страницы и вытягивая их из конвертов длинными гибкими пальцами – такое благоговение заслуживает большего, чем безличное электронное сообщение.

Так что он делает спецзаказ на толстую кремовую писчую бумагу из земного магазина канцтоваров. Она дорогая, и Джима бесит, когда ему приходится начинать заново, если он смазывает чернила или нужно что-то вычеркнуть. Его письма к Споку начинают походить на сочинения, каждое слово тщательно продумано и подобрано. Черт, он даже иногда начинает задумываться о необходимости корректора или редактора. Порой он беспокоится, не отходит ли он в письмах от своей роли. Ему нравится общаться со Споком таким образом – ведь тот никогда не смог бы говорить на эти темы с Джимом Кирком.

В конце концов, он меньше всего похож на ученого – все началось с мимолетного интереса, еще в Айове, на втором курсе. Мадам Купер увидела его оценки и личное дело и пришла к выводу, что все неувязки можно списать на одно – скуку. Он до сих пор помнит свои ощущения в тот день, когда в пустом классе она дала ему литературу для ускоренных научных курсов от Риверсайдского Колледжа. Впервые в жизни в нем заметили что-то кроме его глаз (копия отцовских), его тяжелого правого хука или его сомнительной способности угонять все виды транспорта. 

А потом была Академия – в Калифорнии был огромный консорциум учебных заведений, а Звездный флот совместно с Беркли только что запустил несколько программ аспирантуры, так что он просто продолжил заниматься наукой. Исследования Джима были сами по себе – не связаны ни с его отцом, ни со Звездным флотом, и уже, в общем-то, и ни с Кирком – Джонатан Киркпатрик собирал все больше и больше хвалебных отзывов. И его это устраивает. Как Джим говорит Пайку, он не уверен, что галактика готова к такому Джиму Кирку – Самому Молодому Капитану в Истории Звездного флота и Супергению. Он предпочитает превосходить чужие ожидания. Это куда как веселее. 

Между отправлением и получением писем проходит много времени – все они идут через почтовый ящик в Сан-Франциско, ключ к которому есть у Пайка. Джим обнаруживает, что ждет писем Спока к Киркпатрику с таким же нетерпением, как и их собственных партий в шахматы или спокойных перекусов в столовой. Он также начал получать извращенное удовольствие от того, что единственный знает об эпистолярном романе Спока с ученым. 

Ведь это, в конце концов, нелогично со стороны Спока – рассказывать секреты тому, кто, по его мнению, слабо понимает Киркпатрика и его исследования – и почти не имеет личного интереса к нему. 

Но письма продолжают приходить, и Спок продолжает приносить их с собой на встречи с Джимом в их свободное время. Спок застенчиво протягивает конверт через стол и, по всем признакам, чувствует себя неловко, пока Джим читает. Он то ерзает, то смотрит на руки, то выстукивает пальцами стаккато на краешке шахматной доски. 

— Ты настоящий везунчик, ты в курсе? — спрашивает Джим после прочтения последнего послания. Он убирает его обратно в конверт с той же осторожностью, что и Спок.

Спок поднимает взгляд:

— Капитан?

— Я тут подумал… это должно быть здорово – иметь коллегу, с которым можно поговорить, обсудить идеи. Я имею в виду, у тебя есть целый отдел здесь, на борту, но признай – от группы техников да энсинов ты путных идей не получишь.

— Я считаю совместную работу с теми, кто только начинает свою научную карьеру, в высшей степени плодотворной, — говорит Спок с намеком на упрек в голосе. — Тем не менее, я согласен с твоим мнением. Моя переписка с доктором Киркпатриком необычайно вдохновляет. Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как у меня была возможность обсудить мою работу с ученым такого калибра, — он делает паузу, словно аккуратно подбирает слова прежде чем продолжить. — Джим, ты знаешь, как высоко я ценю мою позицию в качестве твоего… в качестве старшего помощника на Энтерпрайз. Я прошу тебя не обижаться на то, что я сейчас скажу. У меня редко бывает причина спрашивать себя, прав ли я был, когда принял решение пойти в Звездный флот, отклонив предложение Вулканской Академии Наук. Когда я переписываюсь с доктором Киркпатриком, я поддаюсь крайне огорчительному и нелогичному чувству ностальгии по моему обучению на Вулкане. 

Спок осторожно смотрит на Джима, очевидно, ища на его лице следы гнева. 

Джим долго рассматривает вулканца и наконец отвечает неожиданно хриплым голосом:

— Ты имеешь в виду, что из-за него ты задумываешься, что могло бы быть. Если бы ты остался.

Спок прикусывает нижнюю губу:

— Как я сказал, это совершенно нелогично, принимая во внимание то, что, вероятнее всего, я бы сейчас был мертв, если бы остался тогда на Вулкане.

— Это свойственно людям, Спок. Э, без обид. Я хочу сказать… это вполне разумно… размышлять “что было бы, если бы”, когда ты сделал решающий выбор, изменивший твою жизнь. Интересоваться тем, что могло бы быть, если бы ты пошел иным путем, – естественно. Даже до того, как мы узнали о существовании параллельной реальности, — Джим одаривает Спока улыбкой, которая, как он надеется, обнадеживает. От нее до скручивающего ощущения в его животе – световые годы. Он не уверен, что шокирует его больше – глубина эмоций, которую их переписка явно всколыхнула в Споке, или то, что он на самом деле рассказывает об этом Джиму.

***

К счастью, Джим первым готов признать, что тут он перепрыгнул сам себя. Какими бы ни были его достижения как всегалактически известного исследователя, его гениальности недостаточно для разрешения этой конкретной проблемы. Так что, поджав хвост, он идет к единственному человеку, который ему выскажет все как есть, а теперь еще и с дополнительным выговором. Он спускается на пятую палубу и заходит в медотсек. Знакомый грубый голос, сейчас читающий лекцию пациенту о правильном уходе за раной, успокаивает его. Джим не против подождать, пока добрый доктор не закончит, и усаживается на биокровать.

— Джим? — обернувшись, спрашивает Боунс, наконец-то заметивший его в дверях. Обращает внимание на его настроение и хмурится еще сильнее. Он подходит к Джиму. 

— Что случилось? Если ты по поводу той аллергической реакции на андорианский гель для душа, так я говорил тебе, что потребуется до шести недель, чтобы этот синий оттенок пропал, и…

— Да, спасибо, Боунс, ты классный доктор. _Как бы то ни было._ У меня для тебя есть одна гипотетическая ситуация, — начинает Джим.

— Нет, — сразу же отвечает Боунс. — Я не даю тебе советов по поводу секса.

— Доктор Маккой, я _глубоко_ оскорблен. Я здесь точно не за этим!

Боунс закатывает глаза: 

— Конечно нет. Но если тебя каким-то образом занесет на эту тему, предупреждаю: я не отвечаю.

— Эй, это не моя вина, что ты безнадежный ханжа! В сексе нет ничего плохого, Боунс. Но не могли бы мы поговорить в твоем офисе? — Джим оглядывается вокруг. — Этот разговор не совсем для... эм... праздных ушей.

Боунс нарочито вздыхает:

— Ну пойдем.

Они устраиваются, Джим блокирует дверь, чтобы их не побеспокоили, и усаживается на стул Маккоя.

— Чувак, этот стул как камень. 

— Он эргономичен. Суфле, на котором ты сидишь на мостике, убьет твою спину, знаешь ли. Давай, выкладывай, — говорит Боунс.

— Чисто гипотетически. Предположим, я знаю кого-то, кто реально очень известен… даже ты о нем слышал. И предположим, этот… человек… хочет куда-нибудь сходить… например, на Симпозиум в Сан-Франциско… — сбивчиво говорит Джим. — И э… предположим, Спок как бы попросил об увольнительной. И затем пригласил этого кого-то с собой. Только этот кто-то в реальности не существует – только на бумаге.

Маккой трясет своей головой словно для того, чтобы вытрясти из нее мусор, затем сжимает переносицу указательным и большим пальцами. Джим знает этот взгляд – он означает “Джим Кирк планирует очередную шалость, а прибирать за ним придется мне”.

— Джим, что именно ты имеешь в виду? Ты хочешь подшутить над Споком?

— Не _совсем_ , — выдавливает из себя Джим. 

— Джим, прекрати выдавать посыпанное сахаром дерьмо за конфету, — ворчит Боунс. — Начни с самого начала.

— Оу, Боунс, обожаю, когда ты начинаешь говорить по-простому, — говорит Джим с наигранной привязанностью. Он тянет время, и они оба это понимают. Боунс гневно на него смотрит. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — уступает Джим. — Это долгая история, но ты не в настроении, так что сразу самое главное. Остальное я могу объяснить позже, если тебе захочется, но суть такова: я – Джонатан Киркпатрик, — выдает Джим. Он зажмуривается, потом осторожно приоткрывает один глаз. Похоже, он действительно смог ошеломить Боунса так, что тот лишился речи. 

— Стоп. Тот астрофизик? Ну хорошо, ты меня зацепил, — Боунс наклоняется вперед, опершись на руки, — выкладывай.

Так Джим рассказывает Боунсу все: о своих исследованиях, о том, как все началось, откуда знает Пайк. И о том – и это самое сложное – что он переписывался со Споком, потому что не смог не ответить.

— Черт возьми, Джим, чем ты вообще думал?

— Не знаю, чем я думал. Я не собирался заводить это все так далеко, честно, Боунс. Но общаться с ним так… а теперь он едет на этот Симпозиум, и я… он… он не может просто не появиться. Я не могу так с ним поступить. Так что мне нужно что-то сделать. 

Он показывает Боунсу последнее письмо от Спока, с характерно многословной просьбой. Как обычно, Спок написал абзац там, где можно было бы обойтись предложением.

_Через месяц экипаж Энтерпрайз получит увольнительную в штабе Звездного флота на время, совпадающее с ежегодным Симпозиумом в Сан-Франциско. Если Вы окажетесь в это время на планете, я предлагаю встретиться на конференции. Как Вам известно, в этом году Симпозиум посвящен заново открытым исследовательским лабораториям Вулканской Академии Наук. Поэтому это событие имеет огромное значение лично для меня_ (это последнее предложение смазано). _Жду Вашего ответа._

Боунс снова тяжело вздыхает и несколько минут смотрит в пространство. Джим ждет.

— Итак, представь, что тебе не надо было бы беспокоиться о небольшом кризисе идентичности, — наконец спрашивает Боунс. — Ты хочешь пойти со Споком? Говорить с ним о сингулярностях, пространственно-временном континууме и прочей дребедени?

Глаза Джима загораются при мысли об этом, кровь приливает к щекам:

— Да. Да, хотел бы.

Боунс трясет головой:

— Ты не ищешь легких путей, да?

— Боунс… — скулит Джим.

— Ты влюбился в этого чертова гоблина, не так ли?

— Нет, я... — Джим признает свое поражение и не заканчивает отрицание. Он прячет лицо в ладонях. — Черт возьми, Боунс, как это случилось?

— Так и думал, — хмыкает Боунс. Он открывает ящик стола и достает оттуда небольшую подшивку: Галактический Журнал Сравнительной Ксенобиологии. 

— Вот, начнем с самого главного. Подпиши это. Хоть что-то выиграю от всей этой неразберихи. Посвяти это “Моему лучшему другу доктору Леонарду Маккою”. И да, если ты действительно так известен, однажды я смогу на этом нажиться. Во-вторых: объяснись со Споком начистоту. Он может быть вулканцем, и черт меня дери, если я понимаю его хотя бы в половине случаев, но ты не можешь так играться с ним. 

— Боунс, он очень серьезен насчет Киркпатрика. Я как-то побаиваюсь, что он меня угробит, когда выяснит.

— Ну, Джим, если вам суждено быть вместе… то все образуется. Но когда сомневаешься, лучше начать с “Мне жаль”. 

Его следующее письмо немногословно. Джим начинает слишком много думать об этом и боится каким-то образом загнать самого себя в угол.

_Коммандер Спок,_  
_Я буду рад возможности встретиться с Вами и обсудить нашу работу лично._  
_Всего наилучшего,_  
_Дж.Киркпатрик._

***

Он должен был догадаться, что все будет не так-то просто. Джим уже почти дошел до транспортаторной, когда звонит его коммуникатор. Это Скотти, и он орет что-то о пожаре в одной из труб Джеффри, и Кирк слышит фоновый визг Кинсера. Он раздраженно стонет, схватившись за голову руками, и смотрит на часы. Киркпатрик должен встретиться со Споком через полчаса на поверхности планеты.

— Ты можешь справиться без меня? Я опаздываю на одно мероприятие в городе.

— Извините, капитан, но это энсин Торрес. Она залезла в трубу исправить электропроводку, а пожар разгорелся ниже ее. Мы стараемся с ним разобраться, но она паникует. Ваша помощь была бы очень кстати.

Джим не знает и половины того, что устраивают Скотти и его мелкий зеленый друг там на Инженерной палубе, но он точно уверен, что многое из этого незаконно, и иногда приводит к пожарам и травмам разной степени тяжести. Он очень надеется, что в этот раз все обойдется. И ему действительно нравится Торрес. 

— Черт, Скотти. Успокаивайте ее. Уже бегу.

Это коварный электрический пожар, и его не так-то просто потушить, но в конце концов им удается взять возгорание под контроль. Джим доставляет Торрес в медотсек, потому что она надышалась дымом и пребывает в легком шоке, и благодарит бога, что все сравнительно обошлось. Он полагает свидетельством своего профессионализма то, что вспоминает о Споке только когда добирается до своей каюты, совершенно выжатый. Но от этого он не чувствует себя лучше. 

Следующим утром Спок уже снова на корабле. Он входит в столовую и скованно идет к репликатору, где берет чашку чая, прежде чем присоединяется к Джиму за столом с кратким кивком.

— Ну, как прошел Симпозиум?

Спок сглатывает.

— К несчастью, мне не удалось провести там много времени. Я оказался занят иными делами. К сожалению, это было крайне непродуктивное использование моего времени.

Джим чувствует себя полным дерьмом. Ему хочется извиниться, хочется встать на колени и молить о прощении за то, чего он, теоретически, не делал. Вся ирония ситуации в том, что если бы Спок собирался поужинать в Сан-Франциско с Джимом, он бы в мгновение ока понял, почему тот не смог прийти на свидание. На деле же Спок долго смотрит в свою чашку чая, прежде чем спрашивает:

— Энсин Торрес поправляется?

— Да, и Скотти взял все под контроль и разобрался, что же вызвало пожар в первую очередь. Черт, это было страхово, Спок. Я впечатлен, что она держалась так хорошо. Представь себе: застрять в трубе, на выходе из которой разгорелся пожар… — его пробирает дрожь.

— Я бы предпочел не представлять, капитан.

— Я тоже. Но к сожалению, я там был. А какие у тебя планы на сегодня?

— Я предполагал вернуться на Симпозиум, но у меня накопилось достаточно много необработанных документов. Благоразумно было бы завершить дела до выхода из доков.

— Спок, ты месяцами ждал этого. И кто знает, где мы будем в это время в следующем году. Наверняка в сотне световых лет отсюда. Ты не можешь просто выбросить эту блестящую возможность пообщаться с другими супер-ботанами ради заполнения форм в своей каюте. Ты должен пойти. 

Спок сжимает губы в раздумье.

— Я… Давай я схожу с тобой.

Спок выглядит удивленным:

— Джим?

— Серьезно. Давай спустимся и посмотрим, что там есть на этой научной ярмарке. Будет весело. Я даже угощу тебя ужином после. Я слышал об одном вегетарианском ресторанчике, и… 

Выражение лица Спока не меняется во время речи Джима, но ему кажется, что взгляд вулканца немного смягчился. И вот так вот они договариваются о свидании. Но только один из них действительно _знает_ , что это свидание, но Джим старается об этом не думать.

***

Как Спок отметил в своем последнем письме к Киркпатрику, в этом году Симпозиум посвящен заново открытой Вулканской Академии Наук. Соответственно, Звездный флот представлен своими самыми лучшими умами, чтобы воздать должное усилиям приехавших вулканских ученых, чудом переживших атаку Неро. Конечно, это мрачный день, но он также наполнен возбуждением от новых открытий. Спока многие ищут, и Джим согласен просто волочиться за ним. За этим в любом случае весело наблюдать: молодые перспективные ученые, мечтающие, что Спок взглянет на их работы, пытающиеся притворяться невозмутимыми, но на деле раздувающиеся от гордости при его кивке или небольшом намеке на интерес. Спок оценивает работу одного юного биолога на свое фирменное “очаровательно”, и бедная девушка чуть не падает в обморок.

Они натыкаются на стенд, который интересен и Джиму, и Споку, посвященный металличности звезд. Молодой кандидат наук, проводящий исследование, – человек; до разрушения Вулкана он был одним из немногих земных ученых, сотрудничавших с Академией по программе изучения дальнего космоса. Среди его библиографии есть работы и Спока, и, случайно, Киркпатрика. Молодой человек начинает заметно нервничать, когда узнает приближающегося вулканца. Спок выглядит очень внушительно: черная колонна среди униформ Звездного флота и разноцветных одежд многочисленных посетителей. Джим подозревает, что тот сделал это специально.

Сначала Спок не говорит ни слова, но внимательно рассматривает презентацию, несомненно делая обширные мысленные пометки. Спустя несколько минут изучения он выпрямляется и обращает свое внимание на молодого человека.

— Какой тип реакции нуклеосинтеза Вы определили для физического состава Звезды 283? — спрашивает Спок.

Джим ухмыляется. Это Спок еще начал с легкого вопроса.

Молодой человек, явно приятно удивленный вниманием, разглаживает свою форму. Этот жест напоминает Джиму Спока, и он не может не улыбнуться. Ученый отвечает, и его голос чуть дрожит:

— По тем пробам, которые я использовал, я смог определить, что изначальный состав этой Звезды был схож с тем, что доктор Киркпатрик исследовал для сверхновых Типа II. Формирующаяся сверхновая этой звезды синтезировала углерод в ураний и выделяла материю, насыщенную тяжелыми элементами, в межзвездный газ. Это, — говорит он, открывая диаграмму на своем падде и показывая ее Споку, — одна из звезд, образовавшихся в течение процесса. 

— Недавно доктор Киркпатрик оказал мне честь, вступив в переписку со мной, — говорит Спок. — Он говорит, что изучает металличность звезд как функцию времени. Вы применяли этот метод в своем исследовании?

— Я приложил все усилия, чтобы дать самую точную оценку. Сверхновая старше звезды, как Вы понимаете. Я бы оценил ее возраст примерно в три миллиарда лет. 

Джим беззаботно прогуливается позади молодого ученого, отвернувшись от него словно для изучения стенда позади. 

— Я полагаю… доктор Киркпатрик основывал свою теорию на четырех миллиардах. Пожалуйста, аргументируйте свой вывод. 

Вокруг них начинает собираться толпа, но это не удивительно, думает Джим, судя по тому, как хорошо все знакомы с исследованиями Спока. И его, хотя они об этом не знают. Обсуждение подходит к концу, вулканец кажется довольным качеством ответов молодого физика. Спок склоняет голову, заканчивая беседу, и движется дальше проинспектировать другой стенд. Джим делает шаг вперед и пожимает слегка потную руку молодого человека.

— Хорошая работа, — говорит Джим с улыбкой. — Знаешь, он так дотошно расспрашивает, потому что ему не все равно. Пугает меня до смерти в половине случаев. Но он сказал верно тогда, раньше. Он действительно переписывается с Киркпатриком и, я уверен, расскажет ему о твоем проекте.

Молодой человек ощутимо расслабляется. 

— Спасибо, сэр, — говорит он.

Джим успокаивающе похлопывает его по плечу и поворачивается, чтобы догнать Спока, который подошел к модели, детально показывающей семнадцать ледниковых периодов Веги. Он мягко толкает Спока локтем. 

— Посмотри на себя! Ты так увлекся этой научной ярмаркой! — Джим протягивает ему пятерню: — Дай пять!

Спок поднимает бровь, держа обе руки строго рядом с телом. 

— Я должен вновь напомнить тебе, что это межгалактический исследовательский симпозиум? Это _не_ научная ярмарка. 

— То есть у вас на Вулкане они тоже устраивались? Сто пудов, ты сделал отменную модель вулкана. Как бы то ни было, ты пытался завалить того парнишку. 

— Капитан, та ситуация была описана на моих педагогических семинарах в Звездном Флоте как “стрессовое обучение”. Необходимо, чтобы человек мог отстоять свою точку зрения даже подвергаясь критике. 

— Ну, ты доучил того парня почти до потери сознания. Ты весьма устрашающий препод, ты в курсе?

— Уверяю вас, я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите, капитан.

***

На ланч у них множество настоящих вулканских деликатесов. Джим берет себе детский вариант, потому что он единственный с картошкой фри. У него смутное подозрение, что настоящие вулканские детки хихикали бы над его выбором в свои пломиковые супы, ну да ладно.

Спок съедает больше, чем когда бы то ни было за один присест, и Джим мысленно намечает себе поручить кому-нибудь поработать над вулканскими рецептами в репликаторах, как только они вернутся на корабль. Споку не помешало бы набрать несколько килограмм. 

Спок ведет себя тише, чем обычно, особенно если учесть огромный наплыв _очаровательных_ исследований, которые он сейчас, скорее всего, осмысливает. Джим даже несколько раз подловил его уставившимся в пространство, но Спок перехватывал взгляд Кирка и вновь утыкался в тарелку. Это напоминает Джиму о дне, когда тот впервые сказал ему о письме, и он не может этого вынести. 

— Ну, что было самым крутым из того, что ты пока увидел? — спрашивает он. Спок поднимает на него взгляд, словно он удивлен, что Джим заговорил о чем-то еще, помимо действительно вонючего запаха вулканской еды.

— Джим, хотя я ценю твою компанию на сегодняшнем мероприятии, нет нужды притворяться заинтересованным в этой теме только ради удовлетворения предполагаемой эмоциональной потребности с моей стороны.

Джим преувеличенно хватается за сердце. 

— Я ранен в самое сердце, мистер Спок. И вам следует знать, что я действительно заинтересован в металличности звезд… или в чем там, — последние слова он добавляет на всякий случай. Он надеется, что убедительно играет дурачка.

Спок награждает его взглядом, с каким родители потакают маленьким детям.

— Ладно, забудь… Я знаю, что это не мое. Тебе придется найти кого-то в лаборатории для ботанского оргазма. В любом случае, почему твой приятель Киркпатрик не здесь? Я думал, что подобные вещи как раз его стихия, и вы вдвоем могли бы носиться тут, пуская слюни над астрофизикой в свое удовольствие.

Это было низко, думает он, действительно низко. Но и Споку тоже не следовало так на него смотреть.

Спок тщательно подбирает слова, прежде чем ответить:

— Я действительно собирался встретиться с доктором Киркпатриком, — говорит он. — Однако он не пришел в назначенное время. Логично предположить, что у него нашлись более неотложные дела, и он не смог предупредить меня о смене плана. Хотя… я должен признать некоторую степень... тревоги, — Спок смотрит на него несколько беспомощно, и Джим чувствует себя последней задницей из-за того, что поднял эту тему. 

— Он тебя кинул?

— В некотором смысле. 

— Блин, Спок, мне жаль. Но я уверен, что он не специально. Он ведь профессионал, так? Что-то должно было случиться.

— Вероятнее всего, ты прав, — говорит Спок.

— Я знаю, что я прав. Уверен, скоро он с тобой свяжется и переназначит встречу.

На мгновение Спок выглядит успокоенным, потом снова придает своему лицу бесстрастное выражение. Что-то в его взгляде заставляет желудок Джима весьма приятно трепыхнуться. 

Он извиняется и уходит в туалет, тупо шутя, что пломик прошел по пищеводу напрямик. Как только он заходит в кабинку, он достает падд и жмет на клавишу “Написать новое сообщение”.

***

Уже сидя в ресторане, Джим приходит к выводу, что это было совершенно ужасной идеей. Он продолжает размышлять, оглядывая маленькое статусное кафе в Нои Валей. Оно простое и элегантное: светлое дерево, белые скатерти, изящные асимметричные вазы с цветами. Он задумывается, в такой ли ресторан известный астрофизик пригласил бы на свидание. Известные астрофизики вообще ходят на свидания? Он не знает. Зашибись, думает Джим, я наверное выдал себя в ту же секунду, как предложил встретиться за пределами пустынных звезднофлотских лабораторий. Он касается пальцами рукописи, лежащей рядом с его пирожковой тарелкой. Он надеется, что она понравится Споку. Если все пойдет наперекосяк, это будет неплохая ветвь мира.

Джим в пятый раз ослабляет галстук; он не станет свободнее, пока его не снять, но это не прокатит в таком месте. Он не уверен, почему он сегодня в костюме. Почему-то это кажется уместным. Все еще есть время уйти, мелькает у него смутная мысль. А затем – вдруг – времени больше нет. Метрдотель подходит к его месту, лавируя между столиками, а за ним следует Спок. Джим резко вдыхает – одетый в настоящий костюм вулканец выглядит невероятно. Как всегда, с иголочки. Джим предполагает, что сегодня Спок оделся с дополнительной аккуратностью, хотя Джим вполне уверен, что чрезмерная озабоченность такими поверхностными мелочами нелогична. 

Явно растерянный, Спок внимательно осматривает ресторан. Джиму интересно, кого конкретно он ищет, каким он нарисовал себе Джонатана Киркпатрика. Когда он видит Джима, то немного вздрагивает. На его лице написаны любопытство и некоторая неловкость. Это не совсем то сочетание, на которое надеялся Джим, но он удовольствуется и этим. 

— Хэй, Спок, — говорит Джим, смущенно махнув рукой. — Как дела? Хорошо выглядишь.

Спок награждает его поднятой бровью; Джиму становится жарко. 

— Спасибо, капитан. Какое совпадение, что мы оба пришли на ужин в одно и то же заведение. Мне сказали, что оно малоизвестно, — Спок опускает взгляд на пол, и Джим думает, что он еще немного позеленел. — Прошу меня простить. Я… встречаюсь кое с кем.

Ну, была не была!

— С доктором Джонатаном Киркпатриком. Он перенес встречу. Правильно?

Спок моргает. Нужно отдать ему должное, вулканец мгновенно включается. 

— Верно. Кто сообщил тебе? Я получил его послание уже после того, как мы разошлись, — решительно спрашивает он. 

Джим придает своему лицу беззаботное выражение. Пытаясь не обращать внимание на бешеный стук своего сердца, он откидывается назад на стуле, вытягивая ноги под столом.

— Никто.

Спок изучает его темным, непроницаемым взглядом. Джим практически может видеть, как крутятся шестеренки. Спок действительно гениальный ученый, и Джим знает, что ему не потребуется много времени на то, чтобы сложить этот паззл. У него остались _считанные_ секунды. Спок сжимает стул напротив до побеления пальцев и едва заметно стискивает зубы. Значит, он догадался. 

Джим предвидит два варианта развития событий, и в результате обоих Спок перестанет с ним разговаривать. Еще есть отдаленная вероятность получить билет первого класса в экспресс Зажим Нерва. 

Спок так и продолжает стоять, и Джим думает, что если бы вулканцы разевали рты от удивления, то он бы делал именно это. На деле же его пальцы сжимают стул еще чуть сильнее. Еще немного, и его превосходящая сила сломает древесину.

— Спок. Сядь. Мне становится страшно.

Спок садится. Он бледен, его губы так плотно сжаты, что побелели. Джим думает, что неплохо читает своего друга, но сейчас он с ужасом понимает, что понятия не имеет, к чему все это идет.

— Так. Я могу все объяснить. 

— Капитан, какие именно причины побудили вас перехватить доктора Киркпатрика этим вечером? Если вам не понравились мои планы по посещению Симпозиума, пока мы стоим в доке в Сан-Франциско, вам было достаточно сказать об этом. Действительно, так как вы сами побуждали меня посетить его сегодня…

— Не понравились твои… – нет, никогда, Спок, ничего подобного. Ты же ждал этого месяцами, я бы никогда… ты бы остался на корабле?

Спок выпрямляется. 

— Хотя я с трудом представляю себе сценарий, в котором требовалось бы мое присутствие на Энтерпрайз, пока корабль стоит в сухом доке, мой главный долг – долг старшего помощника на корабле.

Джима накрывает внезапный и сильный прилив нежности к своему другу. Он улыбается несмотря ни на что. 

— Спок, это не то, что ты подумал. Я никого не перехватывал.

— Тогда я признаю, что чувствую себя… полагаю, нужное слово “запутавшимся”? — осторожно говорит Спок.

Джим откашливается. 

— Окей. Итак. Хотя, прежде чем я начну, я хотел бы ввести мораторий на убийство меня. Хотя бы не сегодня. Если ты можешь подождать, пока мы вернемся на корабль, и на какой-нибудь миссии подстроить так, словно я погиб в бою, то я буду очень признателен.

— Джим. Ты мямлишь.

— Хорошо, — его горло неожиданно пересыхает. — Да. Так бывает, когда я чертовски нервничаю, о’кей, Спок?

— Не вижу параллелей между чувством беспокойства и персонажем фольклора в данном контексте, капитан.

Джим думает, что когда Спок нервничает, он начинает все воспринимать совсем буквально.

— Спок… Блин, нет другого способа, кроме как сказать это. Я… я и есть Джонатан Киркпатрик. 

Ну вот и все. Джим откидывается назад и ждет последствий. Не то чтобы такая ситуация была ему незнакома, хотя он должен признаться, что никогда даже и не воображал, что попадет в нее со Споком.

Последствия не наступают. Вместо этого Спок очень пристально смотрит на свой стакан с водой. Некоторое время спустя он поднимает взгляд на Джима. Его лицо совершенно ничего не выражает, и Джим думает, что, скорее всего, это нарочно.

— Объяснись, — это не просьба.

— Долгая история.

— Полагаю, капитан, вся ночь в моем распоряжении.

Джим вздыхает. Неожиданно все не так; он не знает, чем он думал, когда назначил встречу со Споком здесь. Тонкий фарфор, приглушенный свет - это все кажется несколько непристойным, а альков вызывает клаустрофобию, стены давят на него.

— Послушай, ты голоден? Я нет. 

— Я нахожу, что за последние несколько минут мой аппетит существенно уменьшился.

— Хочешь уйти отсюда?

— Я не буду против смены места действия.

— Хорошо, здорово. Я… я забронировал комнату в отеле. Недалеко отсюда. Послушай, давай просто пойдем туда, и я все объясню. Я не могу рассказать эту историю здесь, со всеми этими людьми вокруг.

Спок осторожно кивает, и Джим рад, что он не заказал вина, как хотел, потому что это значит, что они могут просто выйти отсюда, пробубнив извинения официанту, подошедшему предложить аперитив.

Джим размашистыми жестами указывает на спину уходящего Спока, состраивает гримасу, которая, наверное, выглядит огорченно, выходя вслед за своим старпомом из зала ресторана. На улице свежо; поднимается туман. Свет фонарей превращает капельки влаги в воздухе в маленькие светящиеся облачка, расположенные через равные интервалы вдоль тротуара. Вся сцена словно сошла со страниц романа XIX века. Джим думает, что он совсем не тянет на готического героя, а вот Спок мог бы. 

Они идут молча; Джим чувствует взгляд Спока на себе, пока они идут нога в ногу. Спок не произносит ни слова, хотя Джим почти слышит вопросы, заполняющие пространство между ними. Отель находится меньше чем в миле от ресторана, но кажется, что там все десять. Наконец, они добираются туда – это маленький бутик-отель, расположенный в сохранившемся доме викторианской эпохи; балкончики и ставенки украшены ажурной резьбой по дереву лавандового цвета и такие слащавые, что у Джима заныли зубы; но отель маленький, и в нем никто не побеспокоит. Он вводит код в лобби и кивает девушке за стойкой, прежде чем провожает Спока вверх по лестнице. 

— Вторая дверь слева, да, эта самая.

Спок напряженно сидит на краешке кровати. Джим мечется по комнате. Теперь, когда они здесь, он обнаруживает, что не имеет ни малейшей идеи, как объясниться. С Боунсом это было легко. Но с Боунсом это не имело _значения_ , думает Джим. 

— Так. Да. Я Киркпатрик. Я не собирался позволить всему этому зайти так далеко, не говоря тебе, но я не знал, как сказать.

— К сожалению, я… не полностью понимаю твои мотивы устроить такой сложный розыгрыш. И что потребовалось вовлечь адмирала Пайка… мне сложно это постичь, хотя должен признать, что с трудом могу проанализировать хитросплетения человеческого поведения. Кто мог консультировать тебя по астрофизике? Концепции, которые ты… обсуждаемые концепции были очень продвинуты, и… — Не похоже, чтобы Спок был в ярости, он просто запутался. И ему больно, что совершенно точно понятно по его тону, как бы он ни пытался замаскировать это академическим любопытством, как же Джим исхитрился и сумел нанести такой удар ниже пояса. 

Спок замолкает, и черт, Джима мутит от мысли, что весь путь до отеля вулканец шел и думал, что стал жертвой какой-то дурацкой шутки. 

— Спок, помнишь, когда я сказал, что ты везунчик? Это действительно так. Я ни с кем не консультировался, чтобы писать те письма. Это _мои_ исследования. Все. Я не сказал тебе, потому что… потому что я никогда никому не говорил. Пайк единственный знает, и то только потому, что подкупил меня программой двойной аспирантуры в Беркли, когда пытался завербовать поступить, — он замолкает, бросая взгляд на Спока, все еще сидящего с непроницаемым выражением лица на краю кровати. Между большим и указательным пальцем он теребит вылезшую из покрывала нить. 

— Как бы то ни было, — продолжает Джим, — я сказал, что ты везунчик, потому что я никогда не мог поговорить с кем-нибудь о моих исследованиях, действительно поговорить, понимаешь? Ты мог на Вулкане, ты можешь сейчас в лабораториях на корабле. И пусть никто в научном отделе не дотягивает до твоего уровня, но есть хоть какая-то надежда, что они смогут понять, о чем ты вообще говоришь. Мне одиноко. Так что когда ты написал, я не мог не ответить. 

Спок открывает рот словно для возражения, но Джим не замолкает. Ему нужно выговориться.

— Нет, Спок, брось, ты бы в жизни не догадался, что мне хоть немного может быть интересна астрофизика. Я Джим Кирк. Сначала стреляю, потом думаю. И да, я почти всегда выигрываю. Но это не считается кораблестроением или чем-то таким. Я же не могу даже пилотировать звездолеты, не то что сказать тебе, как они устроены. Вот только оказывается, что я могу. 

Он вздыхает и тяжело падает на кровать рядом со Споком, опираясь на локти.

— Все, я закончил. Можешь приступать к моему вербальному потрошению.

Спок просто продолжает смотреть, словно у него не получается свести воедино своего смехотворного капитана с красотой и элегантностью тех писем.

— Это был ты.

— Это был я. Все это был я. Это и _есть_ я.

Спок придвигается ближе, матрас под сдвоенным весом прогибается и заставляет их обоих наклониться вперед, друг к другу. Их колени соприкасаются. Нарочито медленно Спок двигает руку, пока кончики его пальцев слегка не касаются джимовых, осторожно, словно исследуя.

Спок выпрямляется:

— В этом случае, Джим, я хочу поблагодарить тебя. Наша переписка доставила мне огромное удовольствие, — официально говорит он.

Джим смеется. Он протягивает руку и хватает Спока за рубашку, тянет на себя и целует его. Поцелуй кажется одним из писем – Джим вкладывает всего себя – капитана, ученого, непонятого гения (и черт побери, ему нравится последнее описание). Вулканец замирает на мгновение, словно оценивая ситуацию, а затем лихорадочно отвечает на поцелуй, одну руку кладя Джиму на затылок.

Неожиданно Спок отстраняется, прижимая ладони к груди Джима словно для равновесия и тяжело дыша ему в губы.

— Я… У меня есть к тебе просьба. Она… существенна, и я пойму, если...

— Все, что угодно, — и Джим действительно именно это имеет в виду. — Попроси в подарок небеса, и я достану для тебя звезду, — напевает он.

— Я хочу провести слияние разумов с тобой. Я… то есть, мне давно интересно… каким оказался бы _его_ разум. Джим, пожалуйста, мне нелегко просить об этом, и ты имеешь полное право отказаться. 

Джим поражен, потому что Спок по сути только что сказал ему, что а) он фантазировал и б) он фантазировал о том, чтобы поиграться в _разуме Джима_. Он мягко смеется, так что Спок понимает, что он смеется не над ним. 

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что если бы Киркпатрик был настоящим, ты бы просил разрешения у _него_ прогуляться по парку развлечений его разума?

Спок заливается легким оливковым румянцем. 

— Наоборот. В этом случае, подозреваю, что я бы не вышел за пределы гипотез. Однако с этим откровением… Признаю, что испытываю крайнее любопытство ознакомиться с твоим ментальным ландшафтом.

— Я любопытен тебе, Спок? — подтрунивает над ним Джим.

Спок смотрит ему прямо в глаза. У Джима появляется ощущение, что он падает или плывет. 

— Безмерно.

Джим чувствует, как волна тепла разливается по телу. Он медленно улыбается.

— Тогда кто я такой, чтобы отказать тебе?

Спок закрывает глаза и долго неровно выдыхает. 

— Очень хорошо. Будет удобнее, если ты ляжешь на спину. 

Джим подчиняется, отодвигаясь назад и опираясь на спинку кровати. 

Дальнейшее происходит словно во сне. Джиму жарко, слишком жарко. Спок придвигается к его голове, сидя на коленях. Он бережно обхватывает ладонью щеку Джима, проводя большим пальцем по его губам. Затем его пальцы сдвигаются к пси-точкам, Спок шепчет его имя, и они проваливаются.

Это слияние отличается от того, что он испытал с двойником Спока на Дельте Веги – тогда это был сброс информации, разум Джима играл роль чего-то типа эмоционального жесткого диска. Это не похоже и на другие слияния с этим Споком – нет никакой текущей миссии, нет чувства спешки, и Спок не ищет чего-то конкретного в его разуме. Это почти похоже на... шалость. Ощущения Кирка напоминают плавание в теплом омуте. Разум Спока подобен серии пещер – Джим может легко скользить через них, двигаться куда захочет, и он чувствует, что Спок может контролировать степень их доступности. _Верно,_ думает Спок, и Джим видит висящие перед ним в воздухе слова. _Ты можешь исследовать мой разум сколько хочешь. Ты допустил меня к самому сокровенному. Я плачу тем же._

Но Джим обнаруживает, что ему нравится просто парить. Он расслаблен, купаясь в упорядоченных мыслях вулканца. Он чувствует, как Спок осторожно путешествует по его разуму – смутное присутствие, выдающее себя то весельем, то нежностью, то симпатией, то восхищением. Время словно замедляется, растягивается, как ириска, и внезапно Джим осознает слабый след… чего-то еще в своем разуме. Что бы Спок ни увидел в его разуме, ему это нравится. Очень. Почти сразу как Джим смог определить чувство – _желание_ – он ощущает, что Спок разрывает слияние. _Стой,_ думает он, и Спок замирает. _Все... все в порядке._ Спок низко стонет, и Джим не может разобрать, вслух или в его голове. Используя свою превосходящую силу, Спок переворачивает их, одним плавным движением подминая Джима под себя и устраиваясь сверху. 

Руки Джима путешествуют по жилистому телу Спока, спускаясь сквозь шапку мягких блестящих волос, по сильным мускулам спины вниз и вниз к округлостям его задницы. Он вжимается пахом в бедро Спока, потираясь о него, не способный сдержать стон страсти. Спок тяжело дышит, горячо выдыхая около уха Джима, и ему кажется, что вулканец что-то прошептал на родном языке. _Покажи мне,_ думает Джим, _покажи мне, почему ты хотел его._ Кирк обнаруживает себя в другой ментальной пещере Спока. Внутри огромные вихри образов. Числа, формулы, фракталы, кристаллические туманности, и их всех пронизывает вибрация, низкий гул страсти и возбуждения. _Наука,_ говорит Спок. Джим потрясен. _Она прекрасна._

Спок показывает ему свою каюту. Он сидит за столом, читает первое письмо. Ведет кончиками пальцев по кремовой бумаге, неразборчивому почерку. _Я писал прописными,_ думает Джим. _Я знал, что в противном случае ты бы узнал мой почерк._ Затем следующее письмо, и следующее, и, о боже, Споку требовались _дни_ , чтобы написать ответ, прямо как Джиму. Голос Спока в его голове тих. _Я хотел произвести наилучшее впечатление. Это нелогично; мои работы должны сами говорить за себя…_ Он проталкивает вперед одно воспоминание, показывая его Джиму. _Письма написаны на старой земной бумаге старомодной чернильной ручкой. Он никогда не видел такого, только копии, картины из прошлого, сохранившиеся документы. Все как в прежние времена – прописные буквы, одно слово перетекает в другое простыми росчерками. Он не чувствует, но если бы мог, то испытывал бы гордость от того, что является одним из немногих людей, с кем известный ученый поддерживает контакт. Он отвечает таким же образом, хотя понимает, что следующее письмо может быть последним. Он бережет каждое, храня их вместе с небольшой подборкой статей Киркпатрика и его ответами в журналы, посвященные схожим исследованиям. В частности, исследованиям Спока._

Джим снова целует его, медленно и глубоко. _Мне очень нравились твои письма,_ мысленно говорит он, и как это потрясающе, что он может одновременно разговаривать со Споком и целовать его.

Неожиданно он вновь осознает их тела, прижатые друг к другу, небольшие искорки удовольствия, разбегающиеся от его члена, или от члена Спока, отраженные через слияние разумов. 

— Одежда, — говорит он вслух, и Спок слегка всхлипывает из-за заминки. 

Джим привстает, стягивая свою рубашку и чуть-чуть приподнимая бедра над кроватью, чтобы стянуть брюки. То же самое делает Спок, и затем Джим обхватывает его задницу обеими руками, потираясь о него и постанывая Споку в губы. Джим царапает ногтями вдоль позвоночника вулканца и чувствует его удовольствие так же остро, как и свое.

Спок такой _горячий_ , и Джим уже так близок к пику от интенсивности слияния разумов и веса тела Спока, прижимающего его член к животу. Он протискивает между ними руку и сжимает их обоих. Спок накрывает свободной рукой ладонь Джима, и они вдвоем ритмично двигаются. 

— Да, да, так, идеально, ты идеальный… — хотя Джим знает, что нет нужды комментировать, слова все равно вылетают из него, и черт, телепатические ласки _потрясающи_. 

Джим определенно улавливает через слияние разумов веселое изумление Спока, и он вполне уверен, что если бы вулканцы позволяли себе смеяться, то Спок бы сейчас хохотал. Джим хочет сразу всего, хочет быть в Споке и вокруг него и повсюду, но прямо сейчас он не может пошевелиться, не может ничего, кроме как беспомощно толкаться в руку Спока и зарываться лицом в его шею, терзая нежную кожу. Когда Спок кончает, он не издает ни звука. Джим видит яркую вспышку перед глазами, и затем волна удовольствия накрывает и его, уносит за грань, и он кончает сильнее, чем когда-либо на своей памяти, заливая их руки горячими толчками спермы, и черт, это были всего лишь руки, что же тогда будет при сексе и черт-черт-черт и, может, где-то вдали Спок и впрямь смеется. 

Джим приходит в себя, раскинувшись на подушках в отеле. Его сердце колотится, и лицо Спока находится в сантиметрах от его. Джим вспоминает, что старший Спок рассказывал ему об эмоциональном переносе, но он уверен, что интенсивность испытываемых им сейчас чувств нельзя полностью свалить на слияние. 

Джим смотрит Споку в глаза; они теплые и мягкие и смотрят на него с любопытством и капелькой… чего-то еще. Неуверенности? Рука Спока все еще находится на лице человека. Кирк переводит взгляд с глаз Спока на его губы и обратно, при этом почти неосознанно облизывая свои. Неожиданно свет в отеле кажется слишком ярким, так что Джим закрывает глаза и подается вперед, сокращая дистанцию между ними. 

Неожиданно он ловит себя на желании, чтобы это был его первый поцелуй – спокойный и полный обещаний. Они слегка отстраняются друг от друга, встречаются взглядами, и Джим нежно обхватывает левой рукой лицо Спока. В ответ вулканец накрывает свободную руку Джима своей, переплетая их пальцы. Джим осознает простую интимность жеста и улыбается в губы Спока. 

Тот склоняет голову, соприкасаясь лбом с Джимом.

— Спок, — шепчет он, — сходишь со мной на свидание на Симпозиум?

В ответ ему раздается звук, который мог бы быть тихим смешком, но скорее всего Спок просто икнул или что-то наподобие. Он скатывается с Джима. Им нужно будет поговорить об этом, что бы _это_ ни было, что бы ни происходило между ними сейчас. Но в настоящий момент тело Джима налито тяжестью, а восхитительно теплый и такой настоящий Спок прижимается к нему сзади.

***

Он медленно просыпается, постепенно осознавая мягкий матрас под ним, не похожий на слишком жесткие стандарты Звездного флота, и ясный свет настоящего утра. Джим улыбается сам себе и приподнимается, опираясь на локоть. Напротив сидит Спок, скрестив ноги на тонком черном коврике, черты его лица расслаблены в медитации. Солнечный свет проникает внутрь, и золотые зайчики скользят по лицу вулканца, и Джиму совершенно не хочется разрушать этот момент словами. Вместо этого он устраивается поудобнее, намереваясь просто наблюдать какое-то время.

Вскоре Спок завершает утреннюю практику и открывает глаза. Он смотрит на Джима, и выражение его лица смягчается. 

— Хэй, — тихо говорит Кирк, разбивая тишину комнаты. — Ты голоден? Сходим позавтракаем и вернемся на Симпозиум?

— Я склонен принять этот план.

Джим усмехается и выскакивает из кровати, с энтузиазмом сдергивая покрывала. 

Поблизости есть кафе, менее претенциозное, чем вчерашний ресторан. Застекленные двери выходят на маленькую веранду с видом на Залив, и, к счастью, нет тумана, закрывающего вид. Джим не может не посчитать это добрым знаком, хотя он сомневается, что его сотрапезник примет его эмоциональный вклад в метеорологию. Они сидят в уютном молчании. Спок ковыряется в тарелке с фруктами, запивая чаем. Джим одаривает его улыбкой. Изменилось все и ничего. По какой-то причине это вызывает приступ застенчивости у Кирка, он осторожно ведет рукой по столу и останавливается в нескольких сантиметрах от ладони Спока. Вулканец преодолевает небольшое расстояние между ними и на мгновение сплетает их пальцы вместе, прежде чем отпустить.

***

Джим заходит в лабораторию с сияющей ухмылкой на лице. Работа в самом разгаре. Некоторые ученые носятся с маленькими флакончиками от одного механизма к другому. Другие ведут наблюдения, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и разговаривая между собой, пока ждут результатов от машин. Кирк осторожно пересекает комнату, проходит за перегородку в новейшую астрофизическую лабораторию. Он находит Спока, когда тот терпеливо объясняет технику калибровки энсину:

— Сенсоры бортового сканера элементарных частиц настроены на звезду, ближайшую к Эпсилону V, планете, на орбите которой мы сейчас находимся. Эти сенсоры используются для определения состава материи с помощью резонанса магнитного луча, дистанционно заряжающего спин электронов. 

Небрежно привалившись к косяку, Джим тихо слушает ровный, спокойный голос Спока. Он обожает наблюдать, как вулканец проводит индивидуальные занятия. Джим никогда не был отличным педагогом, но он знает, как Споку нравится разбирать все "почему" и "как" во имя образования.

Краем глаза Спок видит капитана и разворачивается к нему. Энсин выглядит смутно благодарной за передышку. В конце концов, Спок может быть каким угодно, но всегда – дотошным. 

— Чем могу помочь, капитан?

— Нет, продолжайте. Я просто мимо проходил. Тема… очаровательна, — Джим улыбается вулканцу. _Своему_ вулканцу, думает он, и эта мысль посылает волну тепла по его телу. 

Спок поднимает бровь, и Джим думает, что может различить блеснувшее в его глазах веселье. Тот продолжает урок. Уверившись в ее компетентности, Спок оставляет энсина М’Рат со сканером и переключает свое внимание на Джима.

— Итак. Чем я могу помочь вам, капитан?

— Я давненько здесь не был. Как насчет обзорной экскурсии?

— Как пожелаете, — склоняет голову Спок. 

Он выходит в более просторное помещение, жестом веля Джиму следовать за собой. 

— Я думаю, вы оцените новшества, которые мы ввели в области анализа поступающей информации. Вдобавок, я думаю, во время следующей серии экспериментов фокус на Бета-квадранте был бы плодотворен. Прочитав вашу… э, последнюю статью Киркпатрика, я был поражен ..

Джим протягивает руку с вытянутыми указательным и средним пальцами и легко касается Спока. Вулканец смотрит на него, и на мгновение Джим может почувствовать вихрь страсти в разуме Спока. 

— Поражен данными сканирования? И следами тех старых сверхновых? Знаю-знаю. Они выходят за пределы привычных диапазонов, подобное раньше не встречалось…

С переплетенными пальцами они входят в залитую огнями комнату. Через большие окна манят звезды.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Нои Валей (Noe Valley) - престижный район в Сан Франциско


End file.
